Keeping It Professional
by Siren's Call To The Dead
Summary: Isabella Monroe is a woman with a secret. Well, more than a secret. What happens when she meets the people from her past? Will something grow between her and the member of the SHIELD? Kathy Jackson is a receptionist who never looks for love. She thinks it is for fairy tales and the schizophrenics. Will a certain Uso show her how to love?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Hello and welcome back to WWE Raw! Before we left to the commercial break, Rebel was on top of the match, but after she attempted to jump from the top rope, she has lost the domination of the match. Eve Torres has interrupted Mystery Rebel's finisher, Revolution."  
_**

**_Mystery Rebel grunted as she hit the mat, hard. Eve got ready to make the headspring standing moonsault, and Rebel blocked. She groaned and rolled on her side. Eve tried her hardest to get up, but the flash of red and pink hair made her freeze up. A weight landed on her stomach and punches were landing on her face. She was roughly pulled up, off the mat, and tossed into a turnbuckle. Rebel moved Eve around the ring a little bit more and lied her out on the mat. _**

**_She climbed the top rope and turned so her back was to Eve. She took a deep and closed her eyes, she would never get tired of hearing the cheers as she got ready to do Revolution on Eve. She jumped off and pressed her knees to her chest. She did a 360-spin and flip and pressed her body into Eve's(Shooting Star Press)._**

**_"THERE IT IS, FOLKS! REVOLUTION! PROBABLY THE BEST ONE OF HER CAREER!"_**

**_When Rebel pressed her body into Eve's she felt her knee pop. But she didn't let it stop her. She covered her opponent, and won. Her music "Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill hit the stage. She gently worked her way off the ground and was caught by the ref. She was standing on her own fine when she was blindsided by Eve. _**

**_After wresting around on the mat for a few minutes, she finally subdued Eve enough. She looked down at Eve and stood her up. After a few seconds, she laughed. "Eve...you know what?" She took a running start and bounced off the rope. She put Eve in a fireman's carry spun her a few times and did the Argentine Backbreaker Drop or Riot as she named it. After she did it, she let go of Eve and stood quickly. "You're a-"_**

**_"RIOT!" The crowd overpowered her as the did when she was a face and not a heel. _**

**_She fell right back down and gripped her left knee tightly. The ref quickly called out the doctors and they gently probed. She let loose a deep yell. Soon, tears followed. The arena was quiet. _**

**_SMACKDOWN!_**

**_Mystery Rebel stood in the middle of the ring. She smiled at the crowd. "Hey guys!" _**

**_The shouts of "Mystery Rebel!" met her ears. _**

**_She laughed. "So, guys, I have some news."_**

**_Rebel took a deep breath. "Last Monday, I had an accident. Let's take a look."_**

**_The titantron showed the incident last Monday._**

**_"They did some X-rays and a MRI scan and decided that I have a posterior cruciate ligament injury. See, apparently, I've landed on my knee wrong when I was pulling Revolution once a long time ago. And it has been building up the more I put force on my knee. And eventually, the ligament tore. I have a grade 3 sprain. The doctors say that I can return in a year max. But, this has opened my eyes. And I'm sad to say this, but, I am retiring from wrestling for a while."_**

**_Cries and shouts of disbelief filled the arena. Tears ran freely down Rebel's face. "I know, guys. But, if I continue wrestling, there could be a chance it could get worse. So much worse. And, I don't wanna take that risk. Don't y'all, too? We've had some wild times during my two year career. We've cried, we've laughed. You guys booed and cheered me. My smiles when I shocked you guys with my many different hair colors. My different color outfits. The sharpie necklaces and bracelets. And I will always remember those moments. _**

**_"This title..." She undid the belt she worked so hard to retain. "Meant the world to me. It pains me to give it up so easily. AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR THIS BELT! I GAVE MY BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS FOR THIS! YOU BECHYO ASS ONE DAY IMMA BE BACK FOR THIS!" _**

**_Cheers met her ears. "But, for now, this is goodbye. I love you all so much." Her music hit and she exited the ring. She hugged people as she made her way out. A child was crying as she passed. Rebel stopped and stared at the child. Finally, she touched her left arm and took off her bracelet and put it on the child's. Rebel then hugged the kid, crying with her. _**

**_"Hey, Kid, wipe those tears of yours. Someone's gotta be strong between us. I'd rather it be you. Keep your head up. And who knows, you might be the next youngest diva at 21 years old." She then proceeded up the ramp and turned around and took a last look at the arena. _**

**_'Thank You Rebel!' She smiled sadly and mouthed, "no. Thank you." The now neon green haired woman waved goodbye and dissapeared behind the curtain._**

* * *

Three Years Later

Isabella Julianne Monroe stood outside of WWE Headquaters. She held her purse in one hand and in the other, the case that held all of the contracts she needed for the buisness meeting. She was a manager on and off screen for some new stable in the WWE. The contracts were just to say that she was not responsible for their personal life. Just to make sure they get from place to place safely and without bad media. And also to make sure they got hotels and food and trained whenever. On screen, she would speak and make deals for them. Once she got in the building and talked in more detail about everything, she would sign a contract about keeping it professional and insurance.

Bell took a deep breath and placed a peice of curly, black hair behind her ear. She mentally slapped herself as she walked in. She was the best manager there was. Why was she nervous? Oh yeah, maybe becuase she never thought she'd be working as a WWE stable manager. "Hello. My name is Isabella Monroe. I have a scheduled appointment with Hunter and Stephanie Helmsley."

The recptionist smiled politely, "please, sign in here. Is there anything I can get you, Ms. Monroe? Tea, water, coffee?"

"Oh, no hot chocolate?" Isabella couldn't help but try to lighten up the situation.

"If there was I wouldn't be sitting here." The receptionist smiled at her, a teasing tone just as mischievous as hers.

"Well, if I must, I'll have a coffee. Only if it's not too much."

"Oh no. Just $49.50."

"Wowzers."

"Just kidding. I'll be right back."

Bell took a seat near the door and began reading over her emails. She was already getting a email for a new job after this contract runs out.

"Here you go, Ms. Monroe." She pressed a coffee cup into her hand.

"Thank you. And please, just Bell. What's your name?"

"Katherine Jackson. But, please, just Kathy."

"Ha ha", Bell mocked laughed good naturedly. Bell really liked the chick in reality though. As Kathy walked back to her desk, she motioned for Bell to take a sip. Not really sure if it was poisoned or not, she took a sip. She glanced quickly at Kathy to mame sure her tongue didn't decieve her. Kathy winked at her. The hot chocolate quickly relaxed her somewhat still tense body. Just because she was a professional at it, didn't mean she was use this. 'Thank you.' Bell mouthed it so they wouldn't disturb the guest even more.

Half a cup later, she was being called back into the meeting room. Stephanie smiled at her a ran through everything. Bella nodded and asked questions when needed. Hunter brought out the contracts and ran through those. "Alright. Sign this last paper and I'll summon your stable."

Bell smiled and initialed where told, and gave her signature.

"You'll have a rough time with these men. They don't have the best history with managers. But we think you're just what they need."

Roman's POV

I sighed and paced the room my SHIELD bretheren and I were waiting in. We were getting a new manager. We didn't know much about her except she's good at social images and everything else. The door opened Hunter motioned us to follow him. A girl was standing up, back to us talking to Stephanie. This girl was about 5' 1" and had long, black, curly hair. She had on a knee length, red, skintight dress, and shiny black heels that showed off her olive legs.

"Well, Ms. Isabella Monroe. This is your stable. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. They form the stable The SHIELD. SHIELD this is Isabella Monroe, your manager."

She turned around and I saw small, full pink lips, a button nose, and emerald eyes. Her eyes were wide open in shock. Emotions were flashing behind them as we made eye contact. They went from recognization, to sadness and anger, then finally blank. Stephanie motioned for us to sit down, and I did and tried to mentally figure out what was the whole thing about. Apparently, Dean and Seth thought the same thing since they were looking at her like 'what the heck we do to you?'.

When the meeting was over, Isabella immediately started packing up. She made no move to talk to us, so Seth made the first move.

"Listen, sweetcheeks-"

"Either Bell or nothing."

"Bell, we don't know what we did. So if you could just explain-"

"You seriously don't know? Don't remember?"

She chuckled dryly. "Of course. You three wouldn't remember. Only silly ol' me who hangs to the past would. But don't worry. What happened in the past won't ruin our buisness together. If anything, I'm a professional." She seemed to talk more to herself, than to us. Isabella grabbed her two bags and left.

Dean finally opened his mouth, "what the hell was that? I mean, she left like the building is on fire. Better yet, like she would rather jump from the window than go by us."

I stared at Dean, "oh wise one. What would we do without you picking out the obvious?"

Dean shrugged. "Who knows? Probably drive off a cliff."

"Actually, we were trying to get rid of you", Rollins grinned.

"Bish, please," Dean joked, "I'm the best one on this team."

And that's how we ended up cleaning the meeting office.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"You ruin everything, Katherine Emilian Jackson!"_**

**_"Yeah? Then why didn't you get rid of me?"_**

**_"Tax refunds. But, I'll do it now if you'd like."_**

**_"The streets are better than an alchohilic mother and a drugged up father anyway!"_**

**_"Little girl, after everything we gave to you, you gonna call us out like that?" Her so called father screamed it out like it was some huge surprise. Everyone knows it!_**

**_"_****_That's right 'Dad'. All my life I took care of myself! At least now, I have a chance at making it."_**

**_Her mother snickered, "so you gon' to sell yourself? And you think you're better than us? Lying to us." That was the final straw to her, she slapped her mother. She fell to the floor because she was too drunk to keep b_****_alance. _**

**_"You little..." Her father had slapped her in return and she fell like a domino. Her mother started punching her and her father started kicking her while she was down. It took fifteen minutes before they were done. She had lost and gained consciousness multiple times before they grabbed her up and threw her in her room. "I want you out by six."_**

**_Kathy wiped her black, jheri curls out of her face. She packed everything she had, including the money she saved from her secret job. It wasn't that much, but it will do. She glanced at herself in the full body mirror. Her dark brown skin had little to no signs of being bruised or beaten. If it wasn't for the blood dropping from a gash on her lip. She quickly cleaned off the blood. The only thing that felt off about her was her stomach, but it was just hurting. Without a glance back, she left. _**

**_A month had passed and she was freezing and starving. She had gone to sleep one night in an alley and all her money was gone. Except for the twenty in her sock. She went into subway and but a six inch and drink. She was just about ready to take a bite when she saw a woman with her young child. They both looked hungrier and skinnier than she did. She swallowed a deep breath and made her way over. _**

**_"_****_Here. Take it." Her voice was hoarse from not using it, but she managed a calm, soothing mother broke down and hugged Katherine. _**

**_"Thank you so much. We will never be able to repay you." _**

**_"My name's Kathy, Ma'am. And you owe me nothing." "_**

**_I'm Alexis, and this is my daughter, Stacie."_**

**_"Aren't you gorgeous," Kathy complimented, poking her belly. The little girl giggled. Ever since that day, they've been together. Apparently, Alexis was a maid at a motel. She put a good word in for Kathy and sooner or later, they had enough to send both Stacie and Kathy back to school. From there, she got a scholarship in business and cleaned houses for a job._**

* * *

Three years later

I broke out of my stupor and went back to paying attention to my boss. Stephanie was speaking about a NXT Rookie coming in for a contract. Suddenly, she asked me, "did you remember about the party tonight?"

I nodded my confirmation.

"Good. Remember, just because this is from us, doesn't mean you can't let loose and have fun."

"Mrs. Helmsley, I respect your not so subtle attempt to convince me to get crazy, but, I don't think I should. Drinks always lead to bad place." I took a drink of water and waited for her rebuttal.

"You need to get laid." I immediately spat my drink out and laughed so hard water came out my nose and tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh-oh my-", I panted. "Did you just-" I couldnt help it. I busted out laughing again.

"Ok! Ok! That shouldn't have been said here. But as your friend, I'm concerned about you. When was the last time you even had a date?"

The smile was wiped off my face. "Uh...I have things to fax. Uh, see you at the party? At eight? You'll give me a lift, right. I don't wanna waiste gas I to go to a party I didn't want to attend."

At her nod, I left. I decided to stop by Pizza Hut and bought a large pizza. When I got to my car I saw an old man with raggedy clothes on. He looked hungry and was begging people. I stopped and went up to him. "Hey. Here you go." I dug through my purse an gave him a fifty.

He looked down at my money. "Too much." I kept it held out.

"No. Too little." He reached out. Slowly, almost hesitantly, like he thought I thought he was deadly, he touched my hand.

"You're so kind. Thank you, Miss. More people are needed like you." He hesitantly kissed my cheek. "I'm in your debt."

"Oh, sir", I took out a two slices of pizza." His eyes widened.

"I couldn't eat two slices of pizza, ma'am."

"I know. That's why I'm not giving you two slices." I handed him the box. "Eat."

Tears filled the old man's eyes. He hugged me, I could fill his ribs against my thick body.

"I was once where you're at. I know the feelings you went through." I held his hand for a second and walked to my car.

As I was driving away, I saw him walk into the alley. There, kids and a woman popped out from hiding. I smiled, tears in my eyes.

When I got home, I stepped in my bathroom and took off my clothes. I thought about the old man's skinny frame. His ribs poking me, eyes sunken in. I looked at my body. Fat had began to store in my thighs and stomach. My arms had thickened too. My breast were also affected. I had quickly gained a bigger width. All in all, I was a big ball of fat. When I got more money, I had started to bury myself in food. Eventually, I had been consumed with so much guilt. I had started puking it up, hoping it would get rid of it.

No such luck.

So, the cycle continued. I can't get through one day without barfing once. Like now. When I finished, I hopped into the shower and tried to clean myself of the day and washed my hair.

I pulled out all my dresses and laid them on the bed. "Hm, any, many, miny, mo. I choose you. Now, let's go." It was a black knee lenth dress that fit me loosely on the skirt area. But it was tight on the bodice area. It had silver lines running all over the bodice in intricate. designs. I decided to brush my hair back into a ponytail. The tail of it would be bushy with curls. I fingered a peice of it that wouldn't stay in the ponytail. After much thinking, I'll braid it so it will fit in.

I slid on the dress and was content as I'll ever be in a dress. I finished it off with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. I grabbed my keys, purse, and cropped cardigan, and was on my semi-merry way in Steph's car.

Just as I thought, the party was huge and expensive looking. I walked to the bar and waited for the bar tender.

"Hey." I raised a brow at the man that stopped beside me.

"Me?"

"No. The beautiful lady beside you."

A noise was made on the back of my throat. I think he saw me move to throw my drink on him, because he grabbed my wrist and took it.

"I was just playin' woman. Ok. Let's start over. Hey, pretty lady. My name's Jey Uso."

"Oh. Yeah. I know who you are. I watch you on tv all the time. In fact, I printed out your contract."

"...Oh. What was your name?"

"Doesn't matter." I ripped my wrist out his hand and grabbed a wine from a passing tray. I gave him a faulty smile and tried to walk away.

"Wait! I remember it. I just wanted to have a conversation. But it's not going the way I wanted it to. I shoulda just approached you the way I wanted to. But I had to try to impress those clowns with my game."

I snorted, "if that was all you wanted, the girl over there likes one night stands."

"Maybe I don't want one."

I laughed out loud, nearly choking. "Then you've waisted time over here. I'm in love with my job. Speaking of which, I have to go schedule someone's next appointment." I spotted her from across the room.

"Oh, no you don't, Kathy. Give me your phone." Stephanie's voice halted my movements. Once she had it, she told me I could get it tomorrow. "You need to have fun and live a little. To make sure, Jey will help you."

"But, Steph. She-"

"I've talked to her. She understands what a workaholic you are and that I want you to have fun! You're only young once."

"Steph!" I stopped myself from speakin and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She patted my shoulder and that was the end of that conversation. Jey had this cat-who-ate-the-canary grin on his face.

"Well, you're stuck with me for the rest of the night. You ready to get Uso Crazy?"

I pouted. "It's not cool unless your twin and the music is with you."

"Can you just be happy I did it?"

"No. If I have to be forced to have fun, you gotta work it out of me."

"You can't..."

A teasing smile sneaked on my face before I could stop it.

"...I shoulda left when I had the chance."

For the first time in a while, a genuine, happy laugh escaped.

* * *

Jey's POV

I smiled at the woman in front of me. It had originally been a dare for me to come up to her. Jimmy knew that I liked her when I met her. Time hasn't changed that. We had abandoned the party about an hour after Steph left. We chose to walk around instead. I had learned she was a firecracker. She was hardworking, independent, fun when she opens up, and she was absolutely beautiful on the outside in.

"Jey?"

I looked down at her with a smirk, "yeah?" She slipped her hand in mine.

"Thanks. For making this night worth going to. But, I really gotta get home."

"Oh. Ok." I was pouting at her. I didn't want to end the night.

"I'll give you my number, you big goof. So stop pouting at me."

"Better idea. Give me your number, now. So I can go ahead and blow up your phone now, and know it's your number."

"Ok. You got me. But can I ask for a ride back home?"

"Yeah. No problem." Once we exchanged numbers, I was on my to her house. It was small and cozy looking. I turned off the car and opened her door.

"Mi'lady." I held out my hand and she giggled. I walked her to her porch and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jey. I had a great time tonight. Maybe we can do it again. " She blushed and looked down.

I tilted her chin up and pulled her closer to me. "Yeah. I would love to. Imma be here till the end of the week."

She nodded. When I was getting ready to say goodnight, she pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed me. It was soft and gentle. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist. Our kiss slowed down into little pecks. My eyes opened and I saw a pink tinge on her face. She took out her key and began to unlock the door.

"I'm sorry, Jey. I didn't even think if you had a wife or girlfriend. And even if you didn't. You may of had not wanted it. Why would you? You're an adonis. Night, Jey."

I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me. I pushed her up against the side of her house so she'd look at me. "Don't apologize for kissing me. Or to anyone for that matter. You were actually following your emotions. And trust me, that kiss was wanted. Just..."

I pushed my "friend" against her. She moaned a little and bit her lips to cut it off. "I think that proves it." I rocked my hips against her. I connected my lips to hers again. My hands slipped to her waist again. I stopped when I felt her tense up, her arms wound up around my neck again. She was panting hard.

"Why'd you stop?" Her glare was deadly.

"I finish what I start." I lifted her over my shoulder and carried her in. She was squirming.

"Let me down!"

I playfully slapped her butt. "Nope." It was quite easy to find her bed. Considering it was a one bedroom house. I threw her on the bed. I shut the door and stood at the foot of the bed. Her eyes were glazed over and my soldier stood at full attention. I whipped my jacket and shirt off my body along with my pants and shoes and socks. I crawled inbetween her legs. I worked her legs open and took off her panties. "These are soaked." I threw them somewhere in the room and got to work. When she calmed down from her high, she looked up at me.

"What about you?" She glanced down with a blush.

"I got me, sweetheart. This night was about you." I kissed her cheek, not knowing if she would want to taste herself. She sighed and I rolled off of her. She turned to her back to me and I put my arm around her. Her breathing calmed and I stroked her skin.

* * *

**My bad for not updating. I've been busy with school, job, and my other story. Thanks for understanding. Let me rant for a little.**

**Naomi is a great wrestler. It's bullshit that people are on her back twenty/four seven. Noone deserves to be treated like that. I hope she keeps slayin bitches left and right. You go, girl.**


End file.
